


good together

by Anonymous



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, But mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: visual line drabbles





	good together

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mostly writing these to practice my english, so if i make mistakes - please tell me! thanks  
> everything is unedited and probably sucks and im sorry in advance but enjoy i guess  
> there will be angst, fluff, chatfic, and there might be smut at some point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure where i was going with this

Cold air creates a burning sensation in his nose, as he breathes in slowly through a woolen scarf, which scratches his face with every movement he makes. A black long coat lays on his skinny shoulders - not really fit for the cold weather - fails to keep him warm and Minhyuk shivers.

A hand finds its way around his waist, and pulls him closer to the body next to him. He gratefully leans into it, desperate for any kind of human contact and warmth. He's touch starved, and a mere brush of his fingers against Hyungwon's would make him at least a bit warmer.

His vision is hazy, and the gray sky melts itself with the rest of the surroundings around him, equally gray dark buildings become just blurred shapes in front of a lighter background. The background noise of cars unsettles him, he never really felt comfortable being in close proximity to the road, so he tries to focus on the sidewalk, counting each step he takes on the worn out and dirty tiles, but they're just as smudged as everything else. His footsteps feel light, and he feels like if the other realeases him from the hold he's in, he could collapse at any moment, and become a smeared gray stain himself.

"You don't feel well, do you," Hyungwon's voice reaches him, more stating a fact, rather than asking a question. He can feel the gaze of the other on the side of his face.

Minhyuk doesn't need to answer, so he just stays silent, watching the road in front of him.

"Have you slept?"

"I have," He answers, a little bit too fast, soon remembering there's no use in lying anyway - the dark undereye circles and the red, swollen state of his eyes would betray him sooner or later. No matter how much makeup he'd put on, it still stayed visible, and he curses himself for spending so much money on it, only to find it useless.

"You haven't, then." Minhyuk frowns at the sidewalk, not rising his head. He wants to lean on the other's shoulder, but he knows it's hard and bony, and not comforting at all. He's feeling judged by him anyway, which makes him want to pull away too - but he can't, otherwise he'll lose balance.

"I'm trying, alright," He speaks, not sure whether to himself or the other man. "I really am."

"What about the meds?"

It's a sore topic for Minhyuk, and he clicks his tongue, angry that the man would even bring it up. He regrets throwing his head back on instinct, as it makes his head spin. "They don't do shit, and you know it,"

"Do you even take them, Minhyuk?"

He takes a moment to answer, looking at the man blankly, attempting to be as convincing as possible. "I do."

He doesn't. He did for a while, but they did nothing, successful in only keeping him in a half asleep, almost braindead state thorough the whole night he'd rather not experience again. Minhyuk would rather bang his head repeatedly on the wall to put himself to sleep, rather than have to suffer another sleepless night reliving that nightmare.

He feels bad seeing the worried expression on Hyungwon's face from the corner of his eye, but he knows it's just an act, and the feeling disappears as quick as it came. Hyungwon's always been a great actor, able to deceive anyone, but Minhyuk prided himself on being able to see through the man.

Hyungwon's not worried, he doesn't care. He's guilty, he's bothered, and he wants out.

These days, Minhyuk feels like a liability to him. No more a friend, nor a lover, just a burden Hyungown is forced to take care for.

This is the first time they've seen each other in a month, thanks to Hyungwon's busy schedule and, well, Minhyuk being Minhyuk. He doesn't want to take up the other's both money and time, so he refuses meeting too often, claiming he needs his space.  
In reality, it pains him - seeing the perfect Hyungwon, with his perfect face, perfect job, and perfect life, where Minhyuk feels out of place.

He actually is, according to everyone around them.

Hyungwon's arm around him tightens, and Minhyuk feels trapped.

 

-

 

Hyungwon hasn't called him in a week now, and Minhyuk's stopped typing down messages he didn't intend to send anyway. He figures the other's schedule became even busier than usual, and that's just fine - Minhyuk knew what he was getting himself into by dating a model, and prepared himself to face the consequences long ago.

It's all about the job, after all, it's the only thing keeping them apart - and it's good enough reason not to complain. Hyungwon needs money, and so does Minhyuk - he hasn't had a proper job in months, just living off of Hyungwon.

Everything is fine, he tells himself, as his brain continues to allow him an hour of sleep a night still.

 

-

 

He sips on his chocolate mocha, observing as the liquid goes up the straw to his mouth, not really listening to his acquaintance talk about his day. He got dragged out by Hoseok, a mutual friend of his and Hyungwon's, who might be the biggest nuisance in Minhyuk's life these days.

He's almost successful in drowning out the other's voice in the background noise, but Hoseok won't let him.

"Yah," He slaps him on the shoulder, and Minhyuk flinches. The other clearly isn't aware of his own strength. "Listen to me,"

"I am listening, you're just boring." He says in between sips. His eyes feel dry and he's struggling to keep them open.

"I'm not the one who hasn't seen sunlight in months, though."

He rolls his eyes. "I can't go out in the sun, you moron," With his case of albinism, his skin is too sensitive to the sun, and in most cases leaves him with irritated red patches or worse. His summer and spring days are usually spent under the roof of his apartment, but he doesn't really complain. "Thought you knew that." He adds with a sigh.

"You know I'm joking, it's just," Hoseok takes a moment to collect his words. "You're being kind of rude, you now?"

Minhyuk stares. "Rude how?"

Hoseok scratches his neck, as he looks around the cafe, thinking. "Look, I'm just trying to help you. Isolating yourself really isn't going to help you with anything, and I really just want what's best for you," He regrets his words right away, after the glare Minhyuk sends his way. His shoulders fall in defeat, and he lets out a heavy sigh.

"Whatever. It's not like I need you to listen to my useless talking, anyway."

The table quiets down for a moment, and Hoseok looks through his phone, clearly not coping well with the awkwardness surrounding them. Minhyuk doesn't mind, just staring out the cafe's window, observing the people passing by. He wonders what Hyungwon's doing.

"What happened to you, Minhyuk?" A voice pulls him out of his thoughts, and he spares a glance in Hoseok's direction. "You used to be so much different than this. You used to, you know, actually like me, instead of treating me like the worst thing you've ever seen,"

Minhyuk thinks about this momentarily, focusing his eyes on the crumpled receipt laying on their table.

"You meddle too much, that happened."

"This is not meddling, Minhyuk, I'm not your enemy, I'm just trying to help-"

"And here you go again. I don't need help, Hoseok. I'm only here because Hyungwon would get mad at me if I didn't go out with you," He accidentally raises his voice, so he finishes a bit calmer. "-so don't get the wrong ideas."

Hoseok falls silent at that, and the expression on his face makes Minhyuk regret his choice of words.

"I'm sorry for getting the wrong idea, then."

Silence fills the air around them, and after 10 minutes Hoseok excuses himself to the toilet, later coming back talking about a call from work, which Minhyuk doesn't listen to. He knows the other doesn't work that day, and chuckles internally at the fact the other has to come up with excuses like this just to leave. He'd rather hear how unwanted his presence is, rather than be lied straight to his face like this. 

He stays alone at the table for a while more, finishing his drink, until he feels like his brain is going to give up on him.

If he's going to pass out, he'd rather do it at home.


End file.
